Spying Tricks
by xIcyChanx
Summary: While sorting out Ed's closet, Winry discovers something she never expected. When her curiosity gets the best of her and she confronts the brothers about it, she finds out a thing or two about Ed that she never knew. [EdWin and cheeky Alphonse!] (Rated for Ed's pervness, intentional or not!)


_SPYING TRICKS_

Winry stretched once she lifted herself up from where she had shoved herself under her bed. She grimaced at the rather loud cracking of her bones and sighed. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the blonde mechanic found it ideal to clean the house and sort out whatever wasn't of use to them anymore so they could give the items away. Finishing up in her own room, she dumped one last shirt of hers in one of the boxes she had gathered to put the items in and with a huff, picked up the box and headed out of her room, just to pause in front of Edward's.

She knew he was really sensitive about his stuff and had an annoying habit of keeping everything, even things he didn't need. He always threw a fit whenever he suspected that someone messed with his things as well, only succeeding in making Winry irritated. Winry sighed at her friend's stupid behaviour and opened the door with her elbow. She decided she would sort everything out and seek his permission before giving anything away, even if she had an idea about what his answer would be like anyway.

She released her grip on the box, letting it fall from her hands with a _'thud' _and hurriedly started picking up some clothes off the floor that had been carelessly thrown. She cursed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'damn pigsty' before huffing exasperatedly. With a tired sigh, the blonde threw the dirty clothes on the bed and after a moment of pondering, decided to start off with the closet.

She started looking through all sorts of clothes that had been shoved in the closet over the years and chuckled as she grabbed a shirt so small that not even _Ed _would be able to fit in and threw it effortlessly into the box. She was ready to grab a pair of shorts she remembered him wearing many years ago, when something caught her eye and she froze. She frowned suspiciously at the brown book that was misplaced here in the far back of the closet. _Why would a book be here? _It was only a book and Winry thought she shouldn't be so taken aback by finding one in the older Elric's closet since that guy practically _slept _with books, but as Winry sat and stared at it, there was something about it that gave her the impression that its context had nothing to do with the usual alchemy books she always found him reading. An unexpected chill ran down her spine as she continued staring at the book she was sure she wasn't supposed to have found out about. After a moment of a serious internal debate, she gave in to her curiosity and shoved herself in the closet in order to get the distrustful book in her hands.

She looked over it curiously, moving it around to see every small part of it. The cover was old and worn, probably from being read constantly and repeatedly in the past. She then speculated that Ed probably hadn't forgotten about this book but there was something about it that demanded a hiding place. It was a rather thick book, with some pages slightly teared at the edges, but what made her catch her breath was the rather mistrustful title.

_Spying Tricks._

She blinked confusedly, wondering why Ed would ever be in need of a spying book. She quickly concluded that it would actually be of great help during missions if he could have the opportunity to spy on his enemies with the purpose of finding stuff out. She sighed when she thought about how dangerous and risky that was. She couldn't help but start worrying about his safety again. But still, why would he need to keep it hidden from them if he only used it during missions anyway? The anxious feeling in her gut didn't ease one bit, twisting uncomfortably inside of her until it became unbearable.

She bit her lip and looked around cautiously to reassure herself that no one was watching her as she opened the book at a random page. Sure enough, this wasn't a normal children's spying book full of games. It was full of advanced maths consisting of calculations Winry couldn't even begin to fathom. Some tricks even involved basic alchemy; surely extremely easy for her little alchemy geek.

Realizing she had been overreacting, she set the book aside and resumed her former task. However, her concentration had been broken ever since her little discovery and her eyes kept wandering back to the old book she sensed was mocking her. It looked far older to have been purchased after Ed's enrolment in the military and the uneasy feeling she had didn't make things any easier.

Cursing Ed for always finding a way to distract her, Winry grabbed the book and ran out of the room, eager to learn the history of it with the Elric brothers. The blonde abandoned her task and ran downstairs to where the brothers were sitting on the couch, silently reading the never ending alchemy books.

"Hey guys!" Winry shouted from the bottom of the stairs, now slowing down her pace to a saunter. Al gave her his attention first, his helmet making a small clanging sound. Ed didn't even seem to hear her.

"What is it Winry?" The soft voice asked, seeming genuinely curious at the sudden excitement of their friend. Winry lifted the book up with an innocent, pure curious expression.

"Do you know what this is?" For a reason unknown to her, Al started chuckling softly, which soon enough turned into a booming laugh. He let the book he had been reading fall on the floor with a _'thud'_ and it seemed like he was trying to double over, the only thing preventing him being the strong armour he was trapped into. His brother's laughter seemed to snap Edward out of his alchemy world and he started at his little brother, perplexed and even concerned. Al never really just started laughing out of nowhere and for no reason. Figuring she hadn't been spotted by the older Elric, Winry spoke up again.

"Uh...Was it something I said?"

Ed's head snapped towards her direction, seeming slightly startled by her sudden presence but he only frowned confusedly at her, seeking answers as to why his brother was currently dying from laughter.

Winry shrugged sheepishly, "I only asked if he knew what this was," she said, raising the hand that was holding the book so Ed could clearly see it and hopefully answer her queries. Instead of erupting into a fit of laughter like his brother, Ed blushed a furious scarlet, the red colour covering his whole face until his ears and he abruptly flied towards her to snatch the book out of her hands, only for the blonde to dodge at the last second.

"Whoa Ed!"

"Where did you get that!" Ed demanded harshly, his face still unhealthily red and his left eyebrow twitched every now and then. Winry was clearly taken aback by his reaction – _both _their reactions actually – and blinked, stunned.

She turned her gaze to the book, the back at Ed's scarlet face and then back again, her right eyebrow raising as time moved on. A smirk made its way to her face, "In your closet," she replied calmly, now having found a _great _way of entertainment.

Ed didn't miss a beat to reply,"What the _hell _were you doing in my closet!"

Winry crossed her arms defensively, "I was sorting out the clothes that don't fit you anymore!" She didn't know what he was thinking but she made sure that with this statement she would erase any misunderstandings. It wasn't like she was a pervert that was actually looking through his closet for fun...Though she did have some memories of offering to take his clean clothes back to his room instead of Granny...

Ed pointed furiously at the book in her hand,"Well,_ that _isn't clothing!" With that, Al's laugh grew even louder and only seemed to piss Ed off further.

"Al, cut it out!" he shouted and Al managed to choke out a reply,"S-sorry b-brother! I-i-it's j-j-just that y-you u-use that to..." he trailed off as laughter took over his being again and Ed turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Al I swear, if you _dare _tell her anything..." he trailed off but Al was not fazed by his brother's threat at all, just continued laughing hysterically.

"Hey! Why won't you tell me!?" Winry suddenly demanded, feeling angry for being left out once again. She was sure that if she found out, she would be laughing together with Al and teasing Ed about it.

Ed turned to look at her sharply once she spoke up and glared at her, "I-it's none of your business!"

"B-b-but i-i-it is b-bro..." Al's chocked words were barely understandable but both Ed and Winry managed to figure them out.

"I-IT IS NOT!" Ed yelled in response, his face now seeming to be a living tomato and his eyes watered up from the heat and embarrassment. Hell, his voice even _cracked._

Winry was confused. Why did Al say it was her business when Ed insisted that it wasn't? She frowned. Ed was determined to stay silent about the situation and not disclose a thing, but if she got Al talking...

She grinned evilly.

"What do you mean Al?" Winry asked, now incredibly calm. She saw Ed's, now horrified, face turn to stare at her wide eyed out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored him and waited patiently for Al to get a grip and answer the damn question.

Al's chuckles slowly died down and after a few breaths, he was able to answer like a civil person,"Brother has been using that book for _years _now, even before we left for the military." Winry had figured as much, and this information wasn't really new to her. She barely noticed Al giving emphasis to the word 'years' as he looked at Ed, only to make him turn around.

Winry nodded,"Yeah I figured that out. But what does he use it for and why is he so against me knowing about it?" Towards the end of her question, she gave Ed an annoyed expression, which he gratefully returned. He then turned to glare threateningly at Alphonse, _daring_ him to reveal any sort of information.

Al easily ignored him and answered Winry's question," Well..." he started and Winry could have sworn he was smirking in the direction of Ed, "Brother had been expertly using the book for spying," Winry nodded as the rather obvious information sank in, "And he's so against you knowing about it because he uses it exclusively to spy on y – "

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ed cut Al off rudely, raising his hands for emphasis and glaring daggers at his little brother. But Winry was no fool, she quickly finished off Al's sentence in her head and her eyes widened, her cheeks becoming as red as Ed's had been and still are.

_'And he's so against you knowing about it because he uses it exclusively to spy on __you_'

Now everything made sense. Somehow. Winry slowly turned to stare at Ed who avoided eye contact at all costs when he realized she had figured it out. She walked up to him, still baffled by the turn of events. Watching with mild interest, Al continued to happily betray his brother,"Oh and Winry, he _loves _doing it and mainly watches you change." Ed made a chocking sound as if he had been stabbed straight through the heart and his golden eyes stared at the armour, full of betrayal and pleading for him to just shut up and give him a break. It was as if they were shouting for mercy, 'Please no more!' and Winry just wondered if there _was_ more. As if it wasn't bad enough that her best friend had found entertainment in watching her _change_ during all these years without her having suspected a thing.

She was now right in front of him, wanting to make eye contact but his bangs prevented it. She was speechless.

"Wow Ed...I-I honestly didn't think you had it in you." She smirked when his face reddened and she was taken aback when he suddenly made eye contact, "I-it's not what you think! H-he's...HE'S LYING!" he blurted out and Winry raised her eyebrows high at his sudden refusal of doing anything.

"Hey!" Al shouted, sounding rather offended at being called a liar,"_You're _the one who's lying! You spied on her yesterday remember! And you couldn't shut up about it afterwards! So don't blame me if you just can't keep your _hormones _under control!" Ed bit his lip hard and tried his best not to make a run for it and hide under his bed like a five year old. It was then that Winry decided she really didn't want details of what exactly Ed had seen of her. She just wished he never spied on her when she came out of the tub. Ed's breathing picked up and he was shaking from the utter humiliation and exposal of his –perverted– actions. He had perfectly held it under control and secret over all these years and Al made it sound far worse and dirty that what it actually was. He was innocent damn it! Innocent! An interested, curious, sixteen year old teenage boy! Pure Innocent!

"So um..." Winry started, the furious blush yet to die down,"What exactly...have you seen?" Damn it, she couldn't help herself. She had to know.

Ed looked at her, completely horrified at the question and calm demeanour. He probably expected a wrench to the head or yelling and cursing but he had learned from experience that when Winry kept her calm, she was ten times more dangerous. When she glared ominously at him for staying silent, he gulped and very reluctantly replied,"A lot." His voice was shaking and when Winry raised her eyebrow, silently prodding him to continue, he started taking deep breaths. He'd rather not reveal any more that what was necessary, but if she wanted to know, she had every right to. But damn, Al wasn't helping at all with his stifled chuckles.

He closed his eyes and with a last, deep, _deep _shuddering breath, he replied,"Breasts," he started, his voice surprisingly calm. Winry couldn't help but be stunned; she had never heard Ed say that word in his life. There's a first time for everything, she mused to herself.

"And well...ugh...Underwear many, _many _times..." He cleared his throat nervously and opened one eye to see her expression but to his dismay, it was blank. That made him shudder. Although, when he thought about the pain that would surely make itself known once he was hit repetitively by her wrench, he couldn't hold back a smirk. It would definitely be worth it, especially if he was the one to keep the book in the end.

The smirk meant something else entirely to Winry. It usually made her heart skip a beat but now she just couldn't help but have her own bizarre thoughts about herself and Ed. Things she would rather die than talk about. When she saw his expression turn from horrified to I'm-a-smirking-and-perverted-idiot she blushed and immediately thought he was replaying the scenes that were undoubtedly ingrained in his memory forever. She should probably knock him unconscious and give him a bad enough concussion for him to end up in hospital for invading her privacy but she didn't feel quite as angry as she should. She bit her lip. Why did all this send chills down her spine and made her heart clench with _hope _that he _might _be interested in her?

She looked at the book that had started all this, now forgotten in the death grip Winry seemed to have on it. Then she looked at Ed once more, who seemed to be awaiting his punishment. She sniggered at the absolute control she had over him, the fabulous Fullmetal Alchemist who was never afraid of anything...but her wrench.

She sighed; she couldn't yell at him. She couldn't punish him like she should. Maybe it would have been better if she didn't know any of this...Now she would be extra cautious when getting dressed; always looking around self-consciously for a golden eye. Hell, maybe she'd even be more careful about her movements, or even get carried away and...Damn, curiosity killed the cat, she _really _didn't have to know about this...

She heaved a heavy sigh yet again, and shoved the spying book at Ed's chest, shrugged at his baffled expression and turned around to _finally _continue with her previous task. "Do whatever you want with it," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight and back into Ed's room.

The brothers stayed deadly silent for several moments but then Ed turned to Al, his face showing the astonishment and amusement he was feeling.

"Did she just imply that she didn't mind me watching her change?" His voice was almost _hopeful_ and _pleased _as he grinned ever so slightly while moving the book around in his hand for emphasis.

Al sighed and shook his head with a smile, "Oh brother..."

* * *

**A/N LOL! Yay for Alphonse! XD Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me. My mind just starts drowning with ideas at night! Only at night. *sigh* So inconvenient. But anyway, I liked this funny idea that came to me one night and I decided to write it out of pure boredom since I was left with nothing to do. I could actually imagine Ed doing something like this and Winry reacting...not exactly like this but close. Maybe she'd just beat him up with her wrench to show that she didn't like it. BECAUSE SHE DID! BWAHAHAHAHA. OK. *ahem* Sorry. :D Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed Ed being utterly humiliated and it'll make me feel better if you dropped off a review just to let me know you read it. :DD **


End file.
